Sick of love songs
by dorkyduck
Summary: Things aren't going so well for Willow. To put it bluntly, her life sucks. One day after her dad takes it too far the Curtis family takes her in. Will this help matters, or only make things worse?
1. Intro where are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! But I own Willow.

No flames or else! (Ok there is no "or else" just no flames)

Willow's POV

My name is Willow, I am 16 year old. I have brown hair that goes down to my shoulders. My hair matches my eyes. I'm 5'5" and I guess I could be considered skinny. I am a greaser.

I get beat up my father on a daily basis. My mom left when I was five. I have a brother who's my twin. We don't look alike. He has blonde hair with green eyes. He doesn't get beat up but he's always there to protect me.

I have a boyfriend that I thought I loved. When I told him how I felt he ignored me. I would break up with him but he said I'd be dead before I could finish that sentence. I still care about him though. I don't know why but I do.

I'm always sitting alone at lunch because my brother is with his friends. I always read during lunch. It's always about a girl falling in love with a perfect guy in the perfect world. I hated that. Nobody had a perfect life here in Tulsa, but it seemed like everyone was better off then me. I get beaten up by Socs a lot too. My life is great isn't it? The only person that ever knows how I feel is my brother, Forrest. I tell him everything. I don't know what I would do without him.

Five days later…

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey."

"Forrest is that you?"

"Yeah, look I need to tell you something but don't freak out."

"Fine, now tell me."

"I got arrested."

"You what?" I screamed.

"I'm in jail."

"Oh my gosh! How did you pull that one off?"

"I heard dad talking about how he was going to hurt you more than ever. He must have not realized I was there listening talking to himself. I couldn't take him doing this to you. It's not fair. You don't deserve it. So I beat him up and pulled a switch on him. I cut his arm. He must have called the fuzz. I told them that he wanted to kill you but they didn't believe me. So I'm gonna be in the cooler for awhile."

"I'm so sorry this is my fault."

"Will, it aint your fault. But you need to do something for me."

"What is it."

"Pack all of your stuff. Take the money from under my bed, it's in a blue box. Stay at the gangs' house. They won't care. I have a room there. Stay there. Don't go back home."

"O.K."

"I gotta go."

"Forrest?"

"Yeah Will."

"I love you bro."

"Love you Will, stay safe."

"O.K., bye Forrest."

"Bye Will. It will get better. I promise." Then he hung up.

I did what he said. I grabbed all of my grab crap. I grabbed some of his clothes 'cause mine were bloody. I grabbed his money. Right when I started to leave his room the house door opened.

"Where's this crappy kid of mine?" 'OH CRAP!' I thought. I opened Forrest's window and a branch was close to the window. I climbed out of the tree and ran for the gangs' house. I didn't want to my father again, but I couldn't leave Tulsa. What if my brother got out of the cooler and I wasn't here?

'Oh crap!' I thought stopping dead in my tracks. I don't know where the gangs' house is. I guess I'll just go to that DX station. Great, I thought. All the girls hang out there because of that greaser. His name was Sodapop. I started to walk to the DX.

When I got there all the girls were there. 'Just great' I thought.

"Unless you're buying something get out! I got crap to take care of!" I yelled. They just left. They probably thought I worked there. My brother used to work here and he never gave back the shirt so I wear it sometimes.

"Do you work here?" Sodapop asked.

"No I don't. Sorry I made all of those girls leave." I said.

"It's O.K., the boss might be mad though. Why are you wearing a DX shirt though?"

"My brother used to work here. He stole this shirt from the store and I stole this shirt from him. Man this shirt is illegal." He laughed.

"Who's your brother?"

"He's got an unusual name, it's Forrest."

"Forrest has a sister? You two don't look anything alike."

"Yeah, he's my twin."

"Oh, are you O.K.?"

"Not really."

"What happened."

"You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Yeah I would. Just go to my house now. I get off in an hour."

"Why would I need to go to your house?" I didn't want him to know about me running away.!

"There's got to be a reason why you have such a big bag. Just go to my house. You don't need to knock. If anybody asks why you're there say you're my friend." He wrote his address on my hand. He added, "I forgot to ask what's your name."

"It's Willow."

"O.K., I'll see you later, Willow."

"I guess."

Review! I hope it doesn't sound mary-sueish! Remember no flames!


	2. the truth comes out

Disclaimer: I hate saying I don't own the Outsiders 'cause I wish I did. It's so sad.

Thanks to Flag, Skittles03, and Superdope19 for their reviews!

Willows POV

I left the DX and started to walk to the address Sodapop gave me. I didn't know if I could trust him. I hope I could. When I was walking my thoughts got interrupted.

"Hey babe." I turned around and saw no other than Dallas Winston.

"What do you want, hood." I said coolly reaching for my back pocket where I kept my brothers switch.

"That hurt," he said.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, unless you want a fat lip leave me alone." Now that was a bad move on my part. I could barely fight. Sure, my brother tried to teach me, but I'm a slow learner. The one thing he had taught me was not to be afraid of who could hurt me. That was easy for him to say, he didn't get hurt every day by Socs and the man who says he's a father.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He said.

"Yeah I do, but I really don't care." Truth is, he had me scared to death.

"What do you got in that box?" Crap! I forgot I never took the money out of the box, so I was carrying a box of money.

"Nothing you would want."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No, give me what you got." He said.

"No! Just get out of my way!" He just punched me in the face. Then he punched me in the stomach, which was still sore from the day before. I fell down crying, He took the box, opened it, took the money, and left. I was on the side of the street, holding my stomach crying. I went to the lot to think.

Sodapop's POV

I couldn't believe Forrest had a sister. He was popular and I never even heard of Willow. She looked upset about something, so I let her go to my house. When I got there with Steve, everyone but Darry and Willow were there. I guess she didn't want to come.

"Hey guys," I said heading towards the couch. When I sat on the couch the door opened. It was Willow. She had a bruise on her face. She was crying. She saw Dally and looked really scared.

"He wont hurt you." I said. She mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Steve said.

"I said Sodapop is a liar." Willow said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He hit me and took my money!" She yelled, "I don't need to take your crap!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't need everybody in this town beating me up!" She yelled and stormed out. We all went after her.

Willow's POV

I could handle Socs beating me up, it was their 'job,' but my father and greasers I couldn't handle. My father was supposed to take care of me and greasers were my own people. I just bolted out of Sodapop's house. I went back to the lot and about two minutes later they were there.

"Willow are you O.K.?" Sodapop asked me.

"No, I'm not O.K.! My life will never be O.K.!" I yelled.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"None of you guys would care about my oh so wonderful life." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah we would." Ponyboy said. We go to the same school.

"Here's the social ladder: Socs, greasers, me! I hate my life! The only person that cares about me is gone!" I started to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Sodapop asked.

"My brother, he's in the cooler, trying to protect me! It's all my fault he's gone! If I left this place a long time ago I might still have him!"

"Who's your brother?" Dally asked coolly.

"Forrest Carlson."

"No, kidding." Dally said.

"Now he's gone and I don't know when I'll see him again!"

"How is it your fault?" Sodapop asked.

"I don't want to say."

"It's her father." Johnny said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've seen you walking around bruised up all the time."

"How do you know its not just Socs?"

"I don't"

"Fine, my brother pulled a switch on my dad after he said he was gonna kill me, now he's in jail!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ponyboy asked. He must of seen me at school.

"Yeah, but he treats me like crap."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

"I'm afraid to."

"I'll take care of it." Dallas said.

"Why would you want to help?" I asked.

"Since I beat you up, might as well beat someone else up to." He laughed.

"Come to my house." Sodapop said.

"Fine," I said. Why would they want to help me? Do they know what they're getting into? I'm just a hassle to everyone. Why would they be any different?

Review! Please! See I just said please!


	3. Not so friendly friends

Disclaimer: Nobody's mine, except for Willow and other blah blah blah not in the book.

O.K. I guess Dally wouldn't just beat up a girl. But in this story he does because I told him to or I would kick him in the shins so he listened. I'm just that tuff.

Willow's POV

I started to follow Soda and his friends to his house, and then I saw Chris. Chris was one of my brother's friends. He was about 5'10" with green eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Chris," I yelled after him and he stopped. Soda and his friends stopped too.

"What do you want Will?" He asked.

"Do you have any cigarettes?"

"You know, your brother would kill you if he knew you smoked so much." He said handing me a cigarette.

"I don't smoke that much."

"You smoke at least two packs a day."

"He smokes more than me!"

"You're in more danger than him over at your place."

"Yeah well, he won't have a chance to kill me right now."

"Too bad," he said, "Why not?"

"He's in the cooler."

"Tuff enough."

"Does he have a room at your place?"

"Yeah, you can stay there 'till he gets out." He knew about my dad. Everyone one of his friends knows about my dad. Chris is the only one that really likes me at all though.

"Can you take me there? I have no clue where it is."

"Yeah, come on." I followed him to his place, leaving Soda and his friends. It was easier this way for them. They wouldn't have to deal with me. When I got there all of 'the gang' was there. 'Just great!' I thought. All I need is a group of people who hate me. You would think one of them would like me because I'm Forrest's sister. Hahaha, they try to keep my brother and me apart. Chris knows better. I need my brother more than anyone else in the world. I can only talk to him about my problems. Sure, Chris knew what was going on, but he didn't really understand.

They were just staring at me. I said, "Hey Chris? Where should I put my stuff?"

"Over there, second room on the right." He said pointing to a hallway.

"Thanks." I said, walking down the hall. I could feel all eyes on me. After I went into his room, I could here them talking.

"Why did you bring her here?" One of them said.

"Forrest's in the cooler. I'm not just gonna let her stay at her house alone." Chris said. Now I know why I like him best.

"She's a big girl, she can handle her self." Another voice said. I couldn't handle myself. Everyone else can, but I cant.

"Oh, shut up! She'll be fine here. If she's dead and her brother finds out, who will be next? Us! So she's staying here." Chris said.

"Her dad's gonna find her anyway." I couldn't take this! I found a box of cigarettes and a lighter in a drawer by the bed. I took them and left my brother's room. I started to head out the door.

My brother lied to me. He wasn't dumb. Hw just couldn't see what was right in front of him. His friends hated me. Everyone in this town hated me. He couldn't see it. How couldn't he see it?

I was walking down the street when I heard screaming from behind me.

"It's your fault your mother left! She didn't want a daughter! She just wanted a son! It's your fault your brothers gone!" He yelled at me. I started to cry. "You're just some emotional girl who cant do anything right!" He punched me in the face. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He kicked my back and left. I was left there crying on the ground.

What he said was true. My mom left. She didn't want kids so she gave up on us. My brother being gone was my fault. I can't do anything right and I cry to much.

I stayed on the street until got dark. I don't know how long that was. It was almost sunset when my father came. I got up and walked to the lot where there was a fire. I saw that Johnny kid. I sat down next to him, still crying.

"You're names Willow right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Will." I said. There was an awkward silence.

"I know what you're going through." He said.

"How can anyone know what I'm going through?"

"My dad beats me up too."

"That's just part of it. My mom's gone, my dad blames me, my brothers gone, my dad blames me, he blames me for anything bad in his life." I said wiping tears from my eyes. "My brothers friends hate me. They don't want me near them. There's always a Soc waiting for my brother to leave to beat me up. I got the world's worst boyfriend. I can't handle it all." I saw in his eyes that he understood. I just told a stranger about everything in my life that sucked and he understood?

The silence was back. "I shouldn't bother you with my problems. You got your own to deal with. I should just go." I said.

"You can stay. I don't mind listening to everyone's problems." He said. I just stayed and continued to cry. How could I tell him my problems? I don't know him. He doesn't know me. He's the second person who knows my life. Was he just going to tell his friends? I don't think he would do that. Did I have a friend?

"Johnny you can tell me anything.' I said. He smiled and I saw he looked like a puppy. A puppy that's been kicked around. I felt sorry for him but I felt happy because I had a friend that I could trust.

We stayed and talked in the lot all night. He sure liked Dallas Winston. He was talking like Dallas was a hero. I was probably talking about my brother the same way. He told me about the gang and what they did for fun.

He also told me about this girl he liked. Her name was Nicole. She was 15 and was 5'4 with long brown hair. She had blue eyes. She sounded and I hate to say this word but 'perfect.' Maybe Johnny would have something good in his life like Nicole. Maybe I could play matchmaker after he shows me what he looks like.

Review for me! Do it for Johnny!


	4. another fight

Disclaimer: Outsiders mommy! I want to own the Outsiders!

Yay! People who read my story rock my socks! Sorry she seems mary-sue! Please review! No flames! If you want to criticize make it constructive!

Willow's POV

It was almost time for school so I went to 'the gangs' house to get changed since I stayed at the lot the whole night. When I got there, they were all sleeping. Surprise, surprise. I got dressed and left.

I don't think I'm doing this 'school' thing right. Sure, I got good grades, but I didn't have friends. People were always in groups, and then there was me. I was the quiet kid in the back of the room.

I walked into the school and saw Johnny. I was going to go talk to him, but he was with Ponyboy, so I decided I wouldn't. I decided to just go to my locker, like I did everyday. When I got to my locker, I saw something out of place.

"What is the matter with you?" It was my boyfriend Mark. He was six foot, he had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He looked mad right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you with that Cade kid last night!"

"What's your point?"

"What did you do with him?" He yelled. Everyone looked at us.

"What do you think I did with him? Oh yeah that's right! I can't be trusted with any guy that's not you!"

"You were probably all over him in two seconds!"

"I don't like Johnny!"

"Sure you don't! Meet me in the lot after school I want to talk to you!"

"If that means I don't need to see you for the whole day, that's fine with me! Oh wait! I forgot! I don't see you all day anyway!" I yelled as he stormed off angrily. I turned around and saw Johnny staring at me.

"What?" I said angrily.

"I-I didn't mean for him to yell at you." Johnny said.

"It ain't your fault. He would have gotten mad at me sooner or later any way. Just kind of scared for ya." I said walking away. The school day couldn't go any slower. I just wanted to go to the lot and end it with him. Today was my chance. I know he can be a jerk, but he used to be so nice and caring. Then it just went downhill when I trusted him more.

Finally the day ended. I started to walk to the lot. My feet were going slower than I wanted them to. My head wanted me to go and break up with him, but my heart was saying no. 'I have to do this. I'll be happier with him out of my life,' I kept telling myself. I got there and he was waiting for me, with a whole bunch of people, even Johnny's friends.

"Thought you weren't going to show." He said.

"Didn't I say I would? I'm a girl of my word." I said.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled and cursed me out.

"Now I thought your mother taught you to be kind to a lady." I said and then he laughed.

"You a lady? You have got to be kidding me! You're just some weak girl who hides from life behind her brother!"

"Leave him out of this! He did nothing to you!"

"He told me if I hurt you I'd be dead!" That's exactly what he said he'd do to me. Then he added, "but he can't do anything to me!"

Then he punched me in the face. That jerk! He never hit me before. Still standing, I hit him in the jaw, not very hard, but it surprised him. Then he punched me in the face again and again, until I fell to the ground. I've been falling to the ground a lot lately. But whatever. He kicked me in the stomach and in the back. Then he said his final words, "It's over." I got one thing I wanted today, not the way I wanted it but I got it.

Everyone eventually left except for Chris, Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-bit , Steve, and Dally. Why don't they ever leave me alone? They were just staring at me. They looked angry.

"What?" I said angry and in pain.

"You O.K?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why wouldn't you let us help her?" Sodapop asked.

"Because "she" doesn't need your help." I said trying to stand up, O.K., failing at getting up.

"Because she's really stubborn, she only listens to her brother. Now give me your hand." Chris said.

"No!" I said still trying to get up. Then he took me by the arms and lifted me up.

"Now let me see your stomach." Chris said. I sighed.

"Fine." I lifted up my shirt so he could see my stomach.

"He couldn't have done all of this." He said pulling my shirt down. "When's the last time you saw your dad?"

"Last night."

"He's gonna kill you one of these days."

"I know, why do you think I aint at his house?"

"Come back to my place."

"No way, I aint going back there."

"Why not?"

"Your friends hate me!"

"So what if they hate you! Would you rather be in a place where your safe with people who hate you, or with a man who could kill you?" I hate him being right.

"I aint going anywhere! I'll stay here if I need to!"

"You aint staying here!"

"Why not? Nobody cares about me anyway!"

"If Forrest hear you talking that way"

"He can't hear me talking that way! Don't you get it! He's not coming 'till who knows when!"

"Don't you talk that way he's coming back!"

"How do you know? I used to see him every day! Now I can't see him!

"Fine! I aint gonna tell you anything else! Come back to my place when you feel like it!" He yelled storming off. Johnny and his friends were still staring at me, except Dallas, who was gone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just making sure you were O.K." Johnny said.

"I'm fine."

"You can always stay at our place." Sodapop said.

"Why would I?"

"So you can have a place to sleep where people don't hate you." Sodapop said.

"I'll think about it."

Review! I'll read one of your stories and review it!


	5. head and a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Do you think I could buy them for 13 cents? I'll try that one day.

Thanks for the reviews! I dedicate this chapter for Meghan 'cause she's groovy!

Willow's POV

I decided to sleep in the lot that night. Who would care anyway? Forrest's friends wouldn't care, Johnny's friends wouldn't care, and my dad definitely didn't care. I just rested my head on the ground and fell asleep.

The next morning I ran to Forrest's friends house to get my clothes and school stuff for the day. I got dressed and headed for school. When I was there I got looks from girls saying 'you lost the perfect guy, now he's ours!' It drove me nuts! I didn't like him anymore. That chapter is done in my life.

It was going to be a fun day at school: Gym, science, math, study hall, French, lunch, English, and then history. I was on the way to science when a Soc pushed me into a locker and said, "Big brother isn't here to protect you anymore." I hit the lock part on my the back of head. When he left, I stood up and felt my head. When I looked at my hand, there was blood. 'Great, just great.' I started the fun walk to the nurse's office.

"What happened here?" She asked after looking at my head. I couldn't tell her a Soc pushed me into a lock, she wouldn't believe me.

"I got pushed into a locker." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask who did it.

"We're gonna need to get you to the hospital." She said. Once I got to the fun hospital, I got to see the fun doctor. Wouldn't that be fun?

I was right! It was fun, I got stitches, and they asked me what happened.

"I got pushed into a locker and my head hit the lock."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"No, it was an accident I guess." I said. He just sent me on my merry way. I still had school today, but I decided, I already missed part of the day, why not miss all of the day? I wondered around greaser territory for a while. I ended up at the DX. Soda and Steve were standing outside.

"Hey Willow," Soda said.

"Hey Sodapop," I said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Sodapop said.

"Yes mother, I should be in school, but I had to go to the hospital."

"Well as your mother, I want to know why you were at the hospital." Soda said jokingly.

"Well if you must know I got stitches 'cause of a Soc, rammed into a locker."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I just didn't want to go back to school."

I spent the day talking to Soda. He's an O.K. guy. He's got a girlfriend that he loves. Her name is Sandy. He told me that his parents died in a car wreck. I told him about my mom leaving Forrest and me when we were little.

"Soda, you're lucky." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You had parents that loved you, what do I got? A mom who ran out, and a dad who beats me up."

"You got your brother."

"I had my brother, he's gone."

"He didn't die."

"He will die. He can't be in jail. He needs his friends! He may not need me, but he needs them!" I tried not to cry. I didn't want to seem weak. That's when I saw my ex-boyfriend.

"I thought he had a girlfriend! He's cheating on her with trash like you?" Mark yelled, pointing at Soda.

"First off, he does have a girlfriend! Second, he ain't cheating on her! Third, I'm not trash! If anyone here is trash, it's you!" I yelled angrily.

"I don't know why I even wasted my time on you!"

"Either do I! Can't you just stay out of my life?" Then he laughed.

"I'll always be in your life! I'll be in your dreams! You said you loved me, so I'll always be in your thoughts!" He yelled.

"Loved is the key word here! I don't love you, I hate you!"

"Of course you do." He said coolly and walked off. I felt bad for dragging Soda into this; he had enough to worry about. He's got two brothers, a girlfriend, and a gang. He didn't need me to add to his worries.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"That I dragged you into this mess."

"Don't worry about." He said, so I dropped the subject. Then his friends came, so I started to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Two-bit asked. The Socs always say that to me.

"I was just gonna go…"

"Go where?" Two-bit asked.

"For a walk."

"What? I got cooties or something?"

"I just thought that you guys would want to talk alone." They told me to stay, so I stayed.

"Did you here what happened to some greaser today?" Steve asked.

"No, what happened?" Soda asked.

"I hear some kid went to the hospital, hit their head on a locker." I turned white. So steve asked, "what you know the kid or something?"

"Yeah, it's me. Got stitches in the back of my head."

"Socs?"

"Yeah, Socs. Why can't they just leave me alone?" I said.

"'Cause they're Socs." Two-bit said.

"I know, but everyday! Every single day!" I yelled, "I just wish, there was one day in my life where I didn't have to worry about someone beating me up! I have to watch my back for Socs and my dad!" They just stared for a minute, except for Johnny. Was he there the whole time? Johnny was just looking at the ground. He knew what I was talking about.

After I calmed down and Soda got off his shift, we headed to his house. It was just him and I by now, everyone left already. So we talked some more. I told him about Johnny's crush. He told me some more about her. She was a quiet girl. I could see why Johnny would like her. So all I need now is a plan on how to get Johnny and Nicole together.

Review! Please! I'll give you a hug!


	6. Mommy!

Me: I got some bad news! I don't own the Outsiders!

Johnny: That is sad.

Me: hahahahahaha! Johnny talks to me more than you people!

Two-bit: Shut up! Is it true that you don't own the Outsiders?

Me: It is true!

Two-bit: Do you got any beer?

Me: Why would I have any beer? I'm underage!

Two-bit: Is that a no?

Me: Yes that's a no!

Two-bit: Could my day get any worse?

Me: Yes.

Two-bit: How?

Me: Isn't that Cathy flirting with Steve?

Two-bit: No! My life is over!

Johnny: haha! Well lets get on with the story!

Me: Thank you Johnny!

Willow's POV

I didn't go to school today for two reasons: 1. My head hurt. 2. I didn't feel like it. I went to the DX instead. Just as I thought Soda was there.

"Hey Soda!" I said walking up to him.

"Hey Willow." He said happily. I swear this guy is high.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"It's going great, hey don't you have school or something?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel good earlier." We were talking for awhile, then I remembered something.

"I need to go to my dad's house now!"

"Why do you need to go there?

"Because I left something really important there."

"You shouldn't go back there. What if your dad is there?"

"He's working right now, and I'll only be there for a minute."

"Fine just hurry back. If you're not back in forty-five minutes, I'm looking for you."

"O.K., but I'll be fine!" I said running to my house.

When I got there, the door was locked. That was a good sign. That meant he wasn't there. But he never gave me a key I snuck in through the window in Forrest's room. Dad boarded up my window so I wouldn't run away.

I ran to my room and found what I was looking for, my box full of pictures. There were pictures with me and Forrest; there were some with Chris too. I also had a picture from when me and Forrest were three. It was a picture of Forrest, me, mom, and dad. We all looked so happy.

I had to get back to the DX and quick, my dad got home in fifteen minutes. I had to go through Forrest's window so my dad wouldn't suspect anything. It was harder to climb out of the tree without all of the pictures spilling out.

I was halfway to the DX when a car was following me. It wasn't a mustang, it was a truck. It was my dad. I started to run, it didn't help. He got out of the truck and hit me in the face.

"You haven't been home in awhile, where were you?" He asked.

"I was…" I didn't know what to tell him. "I was at a friends house."

"You liar! You don't have any friends!" He yelled at me, hitting me again. "Tell me where you were!"

"I told you, I was with friends!"

"Stop lying to me!" He was about to hit me again.

"Leave her alone!" Some kid yelled.

"Who are you to tell me hoe to raise my kid?"

"I'm the kid who wont hesitate to put you in the hospital." It was Chris!

"Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Why should you? If you lay another hand on her, I'll make sure you're on a hospital bed in critical condition!"

"You will not tell me how to raise my kid! I'll be back Willow." He yelled storming off.

"Thanks Chris, I owe you."

"Yeah, you probably do, hey guess what tomorrow is."

"What? It's not your birthday is it?" What day is it?

"No, tomorrow is the day I will take you to see your brother."

"You are?"

"Yup, the whole gang is!"

"I'm not going with them." I'm not sharing my time with my brother who will ruin it.

Chris sighed. "Fine, I'll take you after they see him, you're just lucky Forrest is your brother."

"I am lucky!" I said smiling.

"Hey what's in that box?" He said. I forgot about that!

"Oh, this? It's all the pictures of me and Forrest, and some of you too."

"You know, you're the only kid I let take a picture of me."

"I can see why."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're butt ugly!"

"You know you love me."

"Sure I do." I said rolling my eyes and walking to the DX.

"Where were you? I was about to go looking for you" Soda asked from outside. Once I got over to him I put the box down.

"Calm down Mr. Mom, I ran into my dad." I said.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Chris showed up."

"That's good, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why are you planning on cheating on Sandy?" I asked jokingly.

"No, just wondering."

"I'm going to see Forrest, Chris is taking me."

"Hey Soda can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"You really are my mom aren't you?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Mommy!" I yelled running to give him a hug.

"Munchkin!" He yelled hugging me back.

"Look at the love birds!"

"Shut up Two-bit!"

I know there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but that's the way Johnny wanted it.


	7. Forrest!

Me: Hi! Welcome back! I want to buy the Outsiders for 70 cents, a dime for each greaser! Do you think it will work? Two-bit is still crying about that Steve Cathy thing. Oh well, I got a laugh out of it. If it ain't my good friend **points to Dally**

Dally: What did you do to Johnny?

Me: What do you mean?

Dally: Now he won't shut up!

Me: I have that affect on people! **Sees no chairs left at the Curtis household**

Me: I want to sit!

Steve: Well that's to bad ain't it?

Me: Will someone get up?

Sodapop: Nope!

Me: SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!

Sodapop: Fine, take it.

Me: **sits in chair** thank you Soda

Sodapop: **ignores**

Me: Hey! Don't be that way!

Sodapop: **still ignores**

Me: **nudges Soda's head with foot** I'll let you do the disclaimer!

Sodapop: Yay! She doesn't own us! All she owns are those cool toe socks!

Johnny: On with the story!

Willow's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I was going to see Forrest! Why would I be able to sleep? I hope jail doesn't harden him though. Nobody knows his soft side but me.

THE NEXT DAY

"Willow, you in there?" Two-bit asked knocking on my head.

"Nope, I just walked out, you could leave a message if you want to." I said with a straight face.

"To bad, I was just getting to know my daughter." Soda said. Continuing our game from yesterday.

"I know, it's to bad mommy Soda." I said. We both laughed but everyone else thought we were insane.

"Hey I forgot to ask, what did you have to get at your house yesterday?" Soda asked.

"Pictures and my camera."

"Pictures and a camera? You would risk getting killed over pictures and a camera?"

"Yup." I got a lecture from everyone when there was a knock on the door. "Saved by the knock." I said and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Will, you ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes get me out of here!" I yelled dramatically so everyone could hear. He laughed and picked me up so my waist up was facing his back. He started to walk out the door.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Yeah I can."

"Well then." I said pretending to be hurt. "To the jail!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said lightly tossing me into his 'borrowed' car. He started to drive. "So you excited to see him?" Chris asked. What a dumb question.

"Yeah, but he won't be happy to see your ugly face again." I said. The truth is he isn't ugly. I just say he is 'cause I have a picture of him from when Forrest gave him a black eye and a broken nose when we were 12.

Flashback

My brother and his friends were playing hockey on the street. My brother's team needed an extra player. The only reason I was there was to take pictures and to avoid my dad's evil rampage.

"Hey will come here! We need another player!" Forrest yelled.

"Why would you need her? We could win without her! Chris said.

"Hey, shut up man! She can probably play better than you!" Forrest yelled in my defense.

"Let's see about that!"

"Fine! Hey Jordan! Switch teams with Chris! Will you're in!" Forrest yelled and I got up and grabbed a hockey stick.

When we were playing, Chris knocked me down and said, "I knew you were weak." I was mad. When I got the tennis ball I scored a goal. We didn't have money for the puck and we didn't have coats for the 5-finger-discount. The game was over, and we ended up winning. I was still mad at Chris so I threw the hockey stick at him and it hit him in the back. He punched me in the face. 'Big brother to the rescue.' Forrest punched him in the nose twice and in the cheek. Since I had my camera I took a picture of him all gross looking.

End Flashback

"Hey Chris," I said.

"What Will?"

"Did you actually think I was weak?"

"Well you can't beat someone up."

"I can't beat someone up?"

"Nope." I took my shoe and started hitting him lightly with it. He grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"Hey! That was my shoe!" I yelled.

"That'll teach you to hit people while they're driving. Get out, we're here." Great now I got to see Forrest with one shoe.

"Forrest!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Hey Will!"

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, what happened to your shoe?"

"My driver threw it out the window."

"Why'd he do that?"

"She was attacking me with it!" Chris said defensively. Forrest rolled his eyes.

"Tell him what happened yesterday Will." Chris said. I sighed.

"I went home."

"You what?" Forrest asked.

"I needed my pictures and my camera."

"You're so stupid Will! Chris would've gone! What if dad was home?"

"I wasn't with Chris."

"Who were you with?"

"Sodapop Curtis."

"Why didn't he go?"

"He was at work. He tried to stop me, really he did. But dad was at work so I thought I could go before he came home."

"Did it work?"

"Not really."

"He found me walking to the DX. Then he beat me. Then Chris showed up. I'm fine."

"O.K. But you said dad was at work? Isn't he at work when you're at school?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why weren't you at school?"

"I got into an accident."

"What happened?"

"A Soc pushed me into a locker, hit my head on a lock. Once again I'm fine."

"Will you got to watch your back more."

"O.K."

"Are the boys treating you alright?"

"I'm not hanging out with your friends."

"Why not? They said you guys were getting along fine."

"They lied. They can't stand me. I don't hang out with them. I hang out with Sodapop and his friends."

"I can't believe they would lie to me. Will isn't Sodapop friends with Dallas Winston?"

"Yeah…"

"Be careful. I don't want to hear about a dead sister 'cause of him."

"O.K. I think we have to leave."

"O.K."

"I love you. Stay the same! Promise me!"

"I will. I love you too." He said and we left.

I'm ending the chapter here. Review!


	8. why didn't i tell you?

Me: I do not own The Outsiders, if S.E. Hinton wanted to sell it, I would buy it!

Dally: Why would she want to sell us to you?

Me: Dal, stop acting like a five-year-old girl!

Dally: Where'd ya learn to be so mean?

Me: Where do you think?

Dally: me?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I learned from…shut up

Dally: I knew it.

Me: blah blah blah, O.K., who wants to give the dedication?

Two-bit: **raises hand like a 4-year-old** I DO!

Me: go right ahead.

Two-bit: This chapter is for Nicole, yeah the girl in this story is a real person and it goes to her. She gave the smartest girl in the world advice for the story!

Me: awwwww! Sweet! Thanks Two-bit!

**Willows POV**

Chris and me were on the way back from seeing Forrest from jail. He was driving me to the Dairy Queen for some ice cream. O.K., I commanded him to, but that's behond the point!

He ordered our ice cream. He got chocolate and I got vanilla. I was just sitting on the passenger side when all of a sudden, he flinged ice cream at me!

"Hey! This'll stain!" I screeched.

"Hey, this'll stain." He said mocking me.

"That's it!" I yelled. I threw my own ice cream cone, ice cream and all at his head.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me?"

"No need to be Mr.Cranky-pants."

"Will…" He warned.

"Chris…"

"You really should be more careful."

"Careful of what?"

"If I was meaner you'd be walking home."

"Well good thing you're not mean."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"I did."

"So that makes it O.K.?"

"Yeah."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, Get out!" I cant believe he just said that to me!

"Fine! I'm glad I wont be in the same car as you!" I yelled and got out of the car, slamming the door. I started running to the Curtis'. Chris sped away. Just then, a mustang was trailing me. The car stopped and three Socs got out.

"If it's not the filthy greaser girl herself!" One of them said.

"What do you guys want?" I asked angrily.

"What? Greaser to good for us?"

"Yeah, that's it, so leave me alone!" They just started towards me.

"What'd you say, grease? I think you need to learn a little lesson!" One yelled, smacking me in the face. Another one punched me in the stomach. Then I got kicked in the back. And the beating continued. Until…

"Don't touch her!" Chris to the rescue again. But he didn't have the car, he was running.

"Why shouldn't we?" One of them yelled. Chris came by them with a blade. He sliced one of their arms. He punched another one. They all left. Chris lifted me to my feet.

"You O.K.?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You really should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Your brother would kill me if anything happened to you!"

"My brother?"

"Yeah, Forrest would kill me."

"Do you really care about me or are u just doing this 'cause Forrest is my brother?"

"You're my friend too Will."

"O.K., I should really get back to the Curtis'"

"I'll walk you. So you don't run into any more Socs I mean." The walk back was quiet. Then we got to the porch.

"Thanks for the ice cream Chris."

"Anytime Will." I walked into the house and closed the door. I fell on the couch. I just want to kiss him. But Chris probably doesn't like me.

**Chris's POV**

I hit my head on the banister. I blew it! I could've told her how I felt! How I've liked her since we were 13. I could've kissed her! She couldn't like me though. How could she like me?

REVIEW!


	9. noone there to pick up the pieces

Me: Sorry people! I can't think of what I'm supposed to say here.

Johnny: You're supposed to say, "I don't own the outsiders."

Me: That's no fun! Let's spice it up!

Johnny: Yeah!

Me: I don't own the Outsiders! If you don't like it, you can't sue me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that?

Johnny: Frightening.

Me: Well…BOYS HAVE COOTIES!

Johnny: Even me?

Me: No, you don't. Just you, Soda, Pony, Darry, Dally, and Two-bit don't.

Steve: What about me?

Me: Well while I run, lets get on with the story!

**Soda's POV**

When I got home from work, Willow was just sitting on the couch. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. She went to see Forrest in jail. Did he do something to her? She went with Chris. Did he do something?

"Will you O.K.?" I asked.

"The truth is, I'm not." Willow answered.

"Did something happen on the way back from jail?"

"Well, no. It was on the way back from jail." I saw a bruise form under her eye.

"Did Chris do that to you?" I asked pointing to her bruise.

"What this? No, he didn't do anything."

"Than what happened?"

"I'll tell you, you just have to promise me something."

"Shoot."

"You can't tell anyone, not even pony!" She said holding out her pinky. I took her pinky in mine and shook it. Then she started.

"It all started when Chris came to pick me up. He literally picked me up, and tossed me in his car. Then we started talking. I asked him if he thought I was weak, he said I couldn't beat up anyone; so I beat him up with my shoe. He threw it out the window! Then we got to the jail. I started talking to Forrest. I told him his friends hated me. Then me and Chris had to leave.

"We went to get ice cream. I was just sitting there, when Chris flinged ice cream at me. I got mad and threw my cone at all. He kicked me out of the car. I was heading here, and what happened? SOCS! They came, beat me up, and Chris came. He got them to leave. He walked me here. He told me to be more careful or Forrest would kill him, I asked him if he was just being nice to me 'cause I was Forrest's sister. He said I was his friend too. I didn't know what to do!

"I just said, 'thanks for the ice cream.' How lame is that?" She was in tears. "Soda, I think I'm falling for my brother's best friend. But I can't can I? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"What rules?"

"Isn't there some rule that you can't like your brother's best friend?"

"Will, you can't just stop your feelings."

"But I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that next time I fall for someone, no one will be there to pick up the pieces." She was bawling.

**Willow's POV**

I couldn't help but cry, on Soda's shoulder. I just hope he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey guys!" Ponyboy shut the door. I quickly wiped away the tears, but they kept falling. I just ran out of the house, hoping no one would follow me. Of course, I was wrong. Next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground.

"You should play football Pony, not track." I said. He laughed then frowned. Soda was right beside him.

"Will, what's the matter?" Pony asked.

"It's nothing."

"It has got to be something."

"I guess I could tell you. You just have to promise you won't tell anyone." I said holding out my pinky. He took it, and I told him.

"I'm being selfish." I said.

"How?" Soda asked.

"I could be helping Johnny and Nicole. Instead, I'm worrying about someone who doesn't like me."

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" Pony asked.

"How could he like me? I'm weak, and I cry a lot, and he kicked me out of his car!"

"Didn't he also beat up those Socs, and your dad?" Soda asked.

"He threatened my dad."

"Same thing."

"Listen, I know you two are trying to help, but he doesn't like me! I like my brother's best friend and he doesn't like me back! I might as well try to get Johnny a girlfriend."

**Chris's POV**

I was walking down the street to see Will. She was beautiful, even with bruises. Her smile, it's wonderful. And her laugh, I can't even describe it. I looked over on the street and there was Willow. She was crying and talking to the two Curtis boys.

"I like my best friend, and he doesn't like me back! I might as well try to get Johnny a girlfriend." I knew she doesn't like me. She likes Johnny. Wasn't that the guy her and her loser ex-boyfriend got into a fight over?

I got to get over her! She'll never like me! What am I saying? I'll never be over her. I have to do something to make her like me.

Can you say drama? Well review!


	10. Happy 13th Bday Will

Me: Hey! Everyone left…

Mysterious Stranger In the Darkness: Except me!

Me: Who are you?

Mysterious Stranger: Two-bit!

Me: Yay! Hi two-bit! Why'd you stay?

Two-bit: I don't know…

Me: Well at least I'm not alone!

Two-bit: Yes!

Me: Two-bit do you want to say something?

Two-bit: Yes I do! She doesn't own us!

Me: I'm saving all my money in my piggy bank to own Two-bit though.

Two-bit: Sweet!

Me: Is there anything else you want to say?

Two-bit: Cathy has dumped me for Steve and I'm not sad!

Me: nice! Lets get on with the story now!

**Willows POV**

It's been a week since my little breakdown. I haven't really seen Chris, only in the halls at school. He barely acknowledges me though. Today it didn't matter. I was on a hunt with Soda to find Nicole.

We were just walking, joking around when we saw Sandy and Evie. Joy to the world, the witch has come.

"His Soda!" Sandy practically screeched. Then she ran up hugged him.

"Hi Sandy, hi Evie," replied breaking from her death grip.

"Isn't this that weirdo, what's her name? Oak?" Evie asked.

"Willow." I hissed.

"Whatever, do you want to double with me and Steve tonight Soda?"

"Well I got plans…"

"With who this freak?" All I want right now is a bucket of water to throw at Evie.

"She's not a freak and-"

"Of course we'll double with you!" Sandy answered for him.

"Sorry Will, I'll help tomorrow."

"It's fine Soda, I'll get Chris or somebody to help." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"She said it's fine." Evie replied. I just turned on my heel and ran to the Curtis house. I called Two-bit since he wasn't here. Surprisingly he answered.

"Hello?"

"Two-bit! Can you come over to the Curtis'?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be over soon." Three minutes later, he was here.

"Hey Will, what's up?"

"I need help and you're the first person I thought to call."

"Well, I know you need help, but what do you want me to do? Drive you to the clinic?"

"Shut up Keith! Look I'm trying to find Johnny a girlfriend. Soda was going to help, but Sandy and Evie showed up. When Evie comes, you need a bomb shelter."

"Did you just call me Keith?"

"Yeah so will you help?"

"Help what?"

"Help me find Johnny a girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Who?"

"Her name is Nicole Brown."

"Sure I'll help! Lets go!" I got in his car and we went looking for Nicole. I made him drive slowly so we could see people. We were driving for five minutes when we saw her. She was pretty.

"Are you Nicole?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hi, I'm Will. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with my friend Johnny."

"Johnny Cade?"

"Yeah."

"Sure why not. When?" She asked with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Uh…I don't know yet."

"Well just get back to me."

"O.K." Two-bit drove me back to the Curtis' house. He turned on Mickey Mouse. What is with that mouse? I walked out and ran into Chris.

"Oh, hey Willow." He said.

"Since when do you call me by my full name?"

"Times change." He replied with an attitude.

"It's not the times, its you."

"Maybe it's you." He spat. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. I turned around and started to run.

"Will! Will stop!" He called running after me. I stopped. "Listen Will."

"No, you listen Chris. I don't know what is wrong with you, but I'm not going to talk to you until you act like yourself. The fun you. The person who doesn't care to be fun and strange when you're with me. Get over yourself, then we'll talk." I cried, then stormed off. I needed to say that. But, I still like him. What is wrong with me?

**Chris's POV**

Why did I do that? To me, she's perfect. She thought I was fun. She didn't like the 'I don't care' me. She liked how I usually am with her. If she didn't like me, would she cry? What am I doing? I could have any girl on this side of Tulsa. But no, I like my best friend's sister. I've liked her since her 13th birthday. Three years. Three long years with her hating me.

She hasn't hated me since her brother was in jail. Is that the only reason, 'cause I was there? I know what she's going through. She'll never know though. My old man used to hit me too. Then I found the boys. With the boys came a girl. I used to think she an annoying kid, until her 13th birthday.

**Flashback**

Forrest was planning a birthday for Willow. She started to get beat up about a year ago. Forrest wanted to do something special for her.

"Hey Chris, can we have the party at your house?" Forrest asked me.

"Why not your house?" I retorted.

"'Cause my dad wont let her be happy."

"Fine, whatever." I sighed.

The party started and Willow seemed happy. Forrest gave her this book she always took out of the library. It was about some girl who falls in love with guy who loves her back, but neither have a clue. Forrest told me so I could help look for it.

Just to be nice, I got her some mood necklace. When she saw it, her face lit up.

"Thank you Chris! It's wonderful!" She smiled and gave me a hug. When she realized what was happening, she pulled away and blushed. She was real pretty when she blushed.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

**End Flashback**

For three years she hasn't taken that necklace off. Does that mean something?

**Willow's POV**

The birthday part was the first nice thing Chris did for me. Now he was saving me a lot. But he was so mean to me today. I don't even know what I did wrong. Should I give the necklace back? I don't think I could even if I wanted to. What's wrong with me? I can't get him out of my head. I'm not thinking about him like I did Mark. I was waiting for him to dump me, just so he could see me in pain, to see me cry.

Chris Wouldn't intentionally hurt me though, would he? When I think about Chris, I think about how nice he would be to me. He would never ignore me or hit me. That's what I thought about Mark though, and looks how that turned out. I should talk to Soda about this. Maybe he'll know what to do.

_O.K., I don't know if I gave Nicole a last name, but now it's brown. Where did I get that story Chris was talking about from? Please REVIEW!_


	11. Talk with Soda

Me: Hey Two-bit! Remember that time Megh showed you steam boat Willy?

Dally: That was today you moron.

Me: Dally, I'm going to cry!

Dally: I don't care.

Me: Meany!

Dally: That hurt so much

Me: I'm going to ignore you booger breath.

Two-bit: **Laughs hysterically in the corner**

Dally: Shut up. She doesn't own us.

**Willow's POV**

I had to wait the whole night for Soda. He had the date with Sandy; you can't forget Steve and Evie. I have tried to forget Evie though. I don't see what Steve sees in her. She's rude, snotty, really bad in school, and superficial.

Well, they were at the movies. Two-bit was probably at some party. Dally was probably destroying the town. Johnny and Pony were watching T.V. I think Darry was probably sleeping. It was 11:00 P.M. and he had work in the morning.

"Will?" Johnny asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You look tired maybe you should go to sleep."

"I got to talk to Soda, soon." As if right on cue, Soda walked in with Steve.

"Soda, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." I led him outside. "So what is it you want to talk about at this fine hour?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm really confused." I said.

"About what?"

"Well you know how I said I liked Chris?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't get him out of my head, even with him treating me like that today." I said that last part quieter.

"What did he do today?"

"I was taking a walk and ran into him. He acted like a jerk. I can't stop thinking about the nice things he does though."

"Like what?"

"Like how he saved me from my dad, Socs, and he gave me that necklace three years ago."

"You can't stop thinking about him and all of that?"

"Yeah."

"You're in love." He said simply.

"What!?"

"You are in love."

"I can't be in love."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to give up on it."

""You can't give up on it."

"Why?"

"It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules you told me." He said laughing.

"Shut up! That is NOT funny."

"So I'm in love by what you say?"

"Indeed," He said. I let out an ear-piercing scream. "Geez, what Will?"

"I treated the guy I love like dirt today! I have to tell him before…"

"Before what?"

"Before I lose my chance with him and he finds someone else."

"Just wait 'till the morning."

"Fine," I sighed. We both went in the house.

A/n: O.K. don't hurt me! I know it's short, but I wanted that part alone! If you would, please review!


	12. Another hospital trip

Me: Bonjour!

Ponyboy: Hi!

Me: Hey Pony! Haven't seen you here in awhile.

Pony: Yep, track meets.

Me: Oh! Did ya do well?

Pony: Yep.

Me: That's good.

Soda: Hey guess what!

Me: What?

Soda: Summer lovin', had me a blast.

Me: Summer lovin' happened so fast.

Soda: Met a girl crazy for me!

Me: Met a boy, cute as can be!

Pony: This could last awhile, so she doesn't own us or Grease.

**Willow's POV**

The next morning I went to find Chris. Sure it has been a day, but it was a slow day. I went to his 'gangs'' house. I knocked and Mike answered.

"Um…hi, is Chris here?" I asked.

"Nope, get lost." He slammed the door in my face. I went searching some more.

**Chris's POV**

BAM! I heard a door slam. Nice way to wake up. It was only 10 a.m.

"Mike who was that?" I asked.

"Some girl," he replied.

"What girl?"

"The Weeping Willow herself." Great! She comes over and gets the door slammed in her face!

"What'd she want?" I asked.

"You."

"What?!"

"She asked if you were her, I said no, she left."

"Why did you tell her that?"

"I figured you didn't want to deal with her."

"NO! You figured you didn't want to deal with her!"

"Man, what's your problem?"

"Nothing!" I ran out and looked everywhere for her. Where would she go? Sodapop's house! She's always with him and his gang! When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Hey Chris."

"Hi Soda, is Will here?"

"I think so, come on in." I walked in and sat on the couch. Then, Dallas walked in with someone beat up and bloody in his arms.

"Get off the couch." I obeyed. When he placed the person there, I saw it was Willow.

"Nope she's not here, never mind she is." Soda said. "I think she should go to the hospital." Just then, Darry walked in. When we got into the truck I asked what happened to her.

"I was walking by the Dingo when I saw some guy beating her up. Then he pulled a switch on her, and cut her up real good. I beat the crap out of him, and went to the Curtis's."

"Do you know who the guy was?" Darry asked.

"It was her dad, he said he'd be back." I replied.

"He looked like he was going to kill her." Dallas said.

"He would have. My guess is he put Forrest in jail so he could kill her. She wouldn't call the cops 'cause she was afraid she'd never see Forrest again."

"How do you know all of that?" Soda asked.

"She needs her brother. She wouldn't want to lose him. She's told me that he would kill her, Forrest was just standing in his way. But we need to call the cops or something, she could die if we don't." The car was silent until we got to the parking lot.

I picked her up out of the car. She coughed up blood. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Will, you're going to be O.K." I just kept saying that. I couldn't tell if I was saying that to reassure her or me.

When we got into the hospital, they took her away on a stretcher.

"I'm going to find the gang." With that, Dally left. We were there for what seemed like hours until Dally came back.

"Any word yet?" Johnny asked.

"Nope." Just as that was said, a doctor came out.

"Are you Family of Willow?" He asked.

"Close enough to it." I replied. "Will she be O.K.?"

"I can only tell family." After getting it through his thick skull we're all she's got, he told us she'd be fine.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but two at a time, she's in room 324." We all headed down. Then stooped at her door. First Johnny and Soda went in. Then Two-bit and Steve, then Ponyboy and Dallas. Darry and me would go in last.

"You coming?" Darry asked me.

"You go in, I need to talk to her alone." I went in five minutes later.

"I didn't think you'd show up." She said smiling.

"Will, I'm Sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"I acted like a jerk to you."

"All is forgiven and forgotten."

O.K.! I'm gonna end it there for now.

Soda: Look at me I'm Sandra Dee-

Me: REVIEW!


	13. More hospital and a jailbird

Me: Put a chain around my neck and take me everywhere.

Ponyboy: Oh…kay.

Me: Shut up! I love that song! Elvis is tuff!

Soda: Yeah he is.

Me: Hey Soda!

Two-bit: What about me?

Me: Hi! Guess what?

Two-bit: What?

Me: I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.

Two-bit: I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Teach Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside.

Soda: Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny.

Me, Two-bit, Soda: Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all. A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, And I'll teach you. Po-kay-mon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!!

Pony: Before I call the mental home, she does not own Pokemon or us. Thank goodness.

**Chris's POV**

"Will, I'm sorry for this happening to you." I said.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"Yes it is. I was at my place when you came, I wasn't awake, but I'm sorry. I should've been with you."

"He would've waited 'till you left."

"That's the point. You can't walk alone, if you need to go somewhere call me."

"O.K. and can you call Forrest?" She fell asleep, I think. I went to call Forrest. After I called they put him on.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"It's your sister, she's in the hospital."

"How is she?"

"Not too good."

"Who was it?"

"It was your dad, she would have died if it wasn't for Dallas."

"Dallas Winston, that hood?"

"_That hood_ saved your sister's life."

"Do me a favor man."

"Sure."

"Stay with Willow until I convince these idiots to let me see her. Tell her I'm coming. I'd hate for her not to see her brother when she's off that bad."

"O.K." I hung up. I wanted to stay with her anyway, but now if she asks I can say I have to.

When I was walking back to her room, I heard her and Soda talking. Well, I guess I tried to hear. I got like dog-ears or something.

"I should have told him right then. But I kept acting stupid in front of him." It can't be me she's talking about. She always sounds smart.

"Will, you'll tell him when you're ready." Soda said.

"What if I never tell him?"

"Maybe he'll tell you he likes you. Who wouldn't like you? He should. Does he act like this to other girls?"

"Sometimes." Who is she talking about?! I'm about to go insane. Maybe I should just say it. 'Willow I love you.' It's always so hard to say. She can't love a greaser like me. Maybe I should talk to Soda. Maybe he will tell me who she likes.

"Hello?" A nurse asked rudely.

"Huh?"

"Are you going in or out? I asked you that before."

"Oh, in." Man that was embarrassing.

"Hey Chris, I was just leaving." Soda said going out the door.

"Hey Will how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been stabbed in the arm in a dark alley."

"Well…"

"Shut up." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

3 DAYS LATER

**Willow's POV**

I have no idea how long I'm supposed to be here. Even if I'm in here for a day it'll seem like forever, so no point in asking. Chris was staying with me. He said Forrest would come as soon as he could. I hope it'll be soon. I miss him. Sure, Soda and Johnny come a lot, but they're not Forrest. They don't understand. They never will. Johnny understands the whole dad thing, but he doesn't understand the love thing. I don't either though. But lets get into my happy place.

I wish I could read minds right now. Chris is just staring out into space. Maybe I should…

"Hey!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You threw a pillow at the back of my head!"

"I did no such thing."

"Then who did?"

"A ghost! This room is haunted. Did the nurses forget to tell you that?"

"I don't get it."

"What? A ghost, it flies around, it's invisible, scares people. I know you're slow but-"

"Not that! How you're so…so calm after spending three days here."

"I'm a girl of many talents." I laughed.

**Forrest's POV**

It took three days to convince these morons to let me see Will. How could he do this? Willow didn't do anything to him. I remember the first time he hit her. All she said was, 'Dad can I go to the Library?' He just made me stand there and watch my sister get smacked. I stopped doing that two years ago.

I thought he'd stop after me and Chris threatened him. No, he goes and tries to kill her. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't tried run over her with his truck.

Today I'm seeing Will. He can't ruin that. Of course an officer has to come with me. I need to see her though, I don't care who comes.

It was a boring ride to the hospital. When the car stopped, I wanted to run into her room. The officer made me 'walk politely.' Jerk. We got to a nurse.

"Where's Willow Carlson's room?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm her brother."

"Oh, she's in room 324."

"Thanks." This guy made me walk again. I wanted to punch him. We finally got there. Her and Chris were fighting.

"Seriously though, this room is haunted! Why would I want to throw a pillow at your ugly face?" That was Will.

"Will! Guess who's here!" I said, opening the door. She screamed. I forgot how loud she could be.

"Is this how you treat people? Making them deaf?" I asked.

"Only the jailbirds."

"Don't get smart, or I'll have to send you back to the pound."

"You haven't said that since we were six! It's great to see you again." She said tears streaming sown her face. We were talking for a few hours 'till I had to go.

"I love you Forrest."

"I love you too Will."

"Oh, Forrest?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Remember, if you change, I will sick the wrath of Dallas Winston on you!"

"Whatever you say."

"You're right, whatever I say." We both laughed at our corniness. It was pretty funny. Chris looked pretty freaked out by us. I forgot he was here.

"Chris take care of her for me 'till I get back. I might get let out in a couple weeks."

"You got it man."

A/N: Sappy? Well that is a really bad pun. Tune in next time for another episode of: SICK OF LOVE SONGS!


	14. Nobody cares

,Me: This is the song that never ends; it goes on and on my friends-

Dally: Shut up! You've been singing that song for an hour!

Me: No need to be rude about it.

Dally: Well you wouldn't stop.

Me: Fine! I'll sing your favorite song!

Dally: What?

Me: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on-

Dally: **Puts tape on Caryn's mouth** You going to stop?

Me: **Shakes head**

Dally: Good. She doesn't own us.

**Willow's POV**

I'm guessing I was in the hospital for two weeks before I left. I needed to add some drama.

"I'm going to miss you forever and ever!" I cried to the wall.

"If you keep talking like that, you'll be going to another hospital." Soda laughed.

"Says the guy who's been there 10 times."

"Now that ain't nice Will, I cancelled a date with Sandy to be here."

"Boo-hoo, soda misses one date, what ever will we do?" I replied sourly.

"What's wrong with you?" Two-bit asked.

"Spend two weeks in a hospital 'cause of your old man on a killing rampage and see how feel afterward. Sorry Soda. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Pony asked.

"I was out of his way. I stayed away from the house, and he still comes looking for me. He needs a new punching bag. His old one quit a long time ago." I was crying again. At least they aren't calling me weeping Willow like Forrest's stupid friends did.

**Chris's POV**

Maybe I should tell her about my dad. He's actually found me walking down the streets a couple weeks ago. We had a fight, bruises, and a little bloodshed. I didn't pull a knife on him though, I thought about how Forrest did. Will asked me what happened. I told her some Socs did it.

Two-bit drove Will to the Curtis' house. So I was walking home alone. When I got to my place I saw mike with some girl.

"Mike, I don't think Marie is going to like this."

"Who? Julie? No she's here for you." Great. Just what I need.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi." I said dully. "Mike, can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah." We went outside.

"Why is she here?"

"You needed someone, you were at the hospital for two weeks. The boys are worried." (That my friends is a Dally line, said by the annoying Mike!)

"Forrest told me to stay with her! You should have come down."

"Forrest is my friend, not her. She can go live in a hole for all I care."

"She almost died!"

"Kids die all the time." He said flatly. I punched him.

"What was that for?"

"You don't care if she dies!"

"No one does! No one cares about Willow. Little weeping Willow." He got punched again, but not by me. By Two-bit Mathews.

"I care." He said.

"Some little greaser whose dad walked out!" They were in a punching match. I didn't want to stop it. Will would kill me if Two-bit were all 'disgusting' as she puts it.

**Willow's POV**

Two-bit left. I'm bored. I want to go out for a walk.

"Sooooooooda!" I whined.

"What Will?" He asked.

"Will you go for a walk with me? I don't want to go alone."

"Why not have Pony go with you?"

"He's too short!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's too short! I want to go with someone tall. Please?"

"Fine let's go."

"You're my bestest buddy!" We laughed. We were walking to Chris's place when I saw Two-bit beating up Mike. Then I heard,

"What's going on here?" I screamed it was Forrest!

"Geez Will, I don't want to be deaf. Now tell me why you were beating up one of my boys." Forrest said.

"You don't even want to know." Two-bit said.

"Tell me."

"Fine, if you really want to know and upset Will…"

"Just tell me!"

"He said nobody cares about her."

"What?!"

"He said nobody cares about her." I was crying. Soda leaped over to Mike and started punching him.

"Soda!" I screamed. No answer. "Soda!" Still no answer. "SODAPOP CURTIS!" That got him to stop. "Just leave him alone! He's not worth your time." Soda got off of him and walked over to me.

"Mike, stay away from here. Stay away from me, and stay away from Will. If you don't, well it won't be pretty." Yes! Forrest to the rescue.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"You catch on quick, no leave." He ran. I ran up to Forrest and squeezed him 'till I thought all the candy would come out.

"Why are you back?" I asked.

"I got out. They let me out!" I screamed again. Then a girl came out the door.

"What is with all the yelling?" She was a typical greasy girl. I'm so glad Forrest told me if I looked like that, he'd brake my legs. I couldn't stand to look like that.

"I'm just happy to see my brother. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chris's girlfriend, Julie."

"Chris's girlfriend Julie?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Willow." I was about to bawl.

"Hey Will I think we should go, I don't want Pony to worry." See, I'm glad I brought Soda.

"Yeah, O.K., come on Two-bit." We walked off. I had tears streaming down my face. I can't believe I thought I could have one could day in my life! I need to do something. Maybe I'll try to get Johnny to go on that date.

A/N: aww! Poor Willow! And that "Nobody cares about Willow" "I care" line, that is from Holes.


	15. Willow's plan

Me: Tomorrow's Thanksgiving! Happy Turkey Day!

Darry: Don't you have anything you want to say?

Me: Yes! Take a bad boy make him dig five feet, the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat, O.K., gotta find something never found before, if not, we'll just have to dig some more.

Me, Soda, Two-bit, Pony: Dig it uh oh oh, dig it. Dig it uh oh oh, dig it uh oh oh, Dig it. Dig it uh oh oh.

Soda: Two suits, two tokens at hand, I got no respect 'cause I'm the new man, got my shovel, shoes full of sand, check out the tag, the name is Caveman.

Me, Soda, Two-bit, Pony: Dig it uh oh oh, dig it. Dig it uh oh oh, dig it uh oh oh, Dig it. Dig it uh oh oh.

Two-bit: You've got to go diggin' those holes, with broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know, you've got to go diggin' those holes.

Me, Soda, Two-bit, Pony: Dig it uh oh oh, dig it. Dig it uh oh oh, dig it uh oh oh, Dig it. Dig it uh oh oh.

Pony: Your hands may blister, your muscles stay sore, you want a break? Knock on the warden's door.

Darry: Next time I wont ask. She doesn't own Holes or us.

**Willow's POV**

I had my plan for Johnny and Nicole. I need Pony's help.

"Hey Pony," I whispered.

"What?" He asked in a normal voice.

"Shh! Come here."

"What?" He whispered sitting down next to me. I whispered my plan.

"Do you thin it'll work?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why did you whisper? Johnny's not here."

"Whispering is fun!" Johnny came in. I winked a Pony.

"Hey Johnny." Pony said.

"Hey Pony, hey Will."

"Hi! Me an Pony are going to the movies tonight do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yes! Phase one is complete.

"Well I'm going for a walk with my trusty sidekick! Soda!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked coming from the kitchen.

"Come with me for a walk."

"Fine." When we were out of the house I explained why I wanted him to come.

**Chris's POV**

Why did Will freak out yesterday? She is so complicated. Not like Julie. Julie was so simple, too simple.

"Hey Chris, do you want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah sure."

**Willow's POV**

Phase two is complete. Pony, Johnny, and I were walking to the movies. I think it was going to be some beach movie. We snuck in, and went in to the seats. Right on cue, Nicole came.

"Hi Nicole." I said.

"Hey," she replied shyly.

"Do you know Ponyboy and Johnny?"

"No, hi Ponyboy, Johnny."

"Sit with us." I told her. She sat. I said, "Pony, come with me to get a Coke." We walked away and sat down six rows behind them. Chris and what's-her-face sat in front of us. Great! Now I have to watch the movie instead of Johnny and Nicole.

**Nicole's POV**

Johnny looked cute. I probably owe Willow so much for this. Truth is, I really like Johnny. When she first asked me to go out with him, I wanted to scream. I wonder if he really likes me? I felt his hand over mine. I looked over and smiled. He blushed and moved his hand. I put my hand over his. This date was going perfect.

**Willow's POV**

Julie kept kissing Chris. I couldn't take it.

"Pony." I said poking him.

"What?"

"Give me the rest of your popcorn." He gave it to me. I started to throw pieces at Chris and Julie. Finally Julie turned around.

"What is your problem?" She asked me.

"I was trying to watch the movie, but I got distracted by you two."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me and Chris."

"You have got to be kidding me! You're full of it!"

"Say it then. Say you hate Chris. Say you'll leave him alone forever."

"Fine. I hate Chris! He's an uncaring jerk!" I ran.

"Will!" It was Pony. I stopped. "Will, what's the matter?"

"I love Chris. I love him and he's going out with her. I'm too late. I'm going to find Forrest. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah sure." We walked to Chris's place in silence.

"Thanks Pony, You're a good friend." I walked in. Now I had to choose if I wanted to tell Forrest about Chris.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and filled with dialogue. I'm not sure if I like this chapter too much. Tell me what you think.


	16. advice and learning

Me: O.K. I'm sorry for not updating. But I don't own the Outsiders. If I did-

Dally: That'd be a scary thought.

Me: I know you don't mean it!

Dally: Why wouldn't I mean it?

Me: If you did, then I'd turn you into a girl and make you love Tim.

Dally: Fine, you win. Just go on with the story.

**Forrest's POV**

I heard the door close. I walked into the living room and saw Willow.

"Hey Will. You need something?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need advice."

"O.K., sit down." We both sat on the couch. "Now what is it?"

"My friend, she likes this guy. She really likes him. She's not sure if he likes her back. What should she do?"

"Why doesn't she ask him?"

"Because if I-she tells him and he doesn't like her it would break my-her heart."

"Then just have someone ask him for her."

"Great idea! Bye!" She ran out the door. She could be real weird sometimes. She's changed though. She has her own group of friends. She has changed for the better. Chris came in, angry.

"What's wrong with your sister?" He practically yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She said she hated me threw popcorn at me and Julie and then ran off!" What? She seemed fine a minute ago.

"I'll go talk to her." I said walking out the door.

**Willow's POV**

That was a great idea Forrest had. I just need to find someone who could ask.

When I got to the Curtis house, I saw Soda and Sandy kissing on the porch. I walked passed them wanting to gag. I just don't like Sandy. When I walked into the house, Pony was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The look on your face."

"Gee, thanks." I said laughing. Johnny walked in.

"Hey Willow, I want to say thanks." Johnny said.

"For what?"

"For setting me and Nicole up."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" He just dropped the subject as we both plopped down on the couch.

I heard the door knock. Nobody knocks. Soda must have left or whoever it was would have walked right in. "Nobody get up! I'll get it!" I yelled rolling my eyes. When I opened the door there was an angry Forrest. Uh-oh! I messed something up!

"What's wrong with you!" He fumed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You said you hated Chris and threw popcorn at him and Julie! He's been nice to you and this is how you repay him! Why? Why on Earth would you do that!" He yelled, making my ears want to run for the hills. I guess I should tell him the truth. I mean he is my brother.

"I don't hate him." I said quietly.

"Then why would you do that to him?" He said calmer but still loudly.

"I love him." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

"You love him?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I just can't believe you love him. But why did you say you hated him?"

"How would you feel if the guy you loved was dating someone else?"

"Well if I loved a guy…"

"You're no help! Well since you're here, why don't you stay?"

"Why not." I feel bad for Johnny and Pony; they had to watch that whole thing. Oh crap. Steve and Two-bit were now in the room.

"How long have you been here?" I asked them.

"Long enough to hear that you love that Chris guy." Two-bit replied with a grin. Great. Now the whole gang knew! Except Darry. I plopped on the couch again, sighing. Steve sat in Darry's chair.

"Hey Steve?"

"What Will?"

"Have you ever spilled water on Evie?"

"No…"

"Has she ever spilt water on herself?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind. Has the school ever done the play the Wizard of Oz?"

"No!"

"Cranky pants." Me and Two-bit laughed. I wonder how that movie ended.

"You people are boring!" I said.

"We learned from the best!" Two-bit grinned. I smacked him upside the head. Now where is Dally?

"Was there a party at Buck's tonight?" I asked.

"Will you ain't going to one of his parties." Protective older brother said.

"Not for me! is there?"

"Yeah, why?" Two-bit asked.

"Just wondering where Dally is." I'm really bored.

"Let's play some poker!" I yelled.

"Fine, just shut up." Steve replied angrily. So we played. I forgot about my troubles with Chris for at least a little while. It's going to be torture next time I see him.

A/N: I don't own Wizard of Oz either. Please Review!


	17. Lung Piercing Screams

Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've had writers block!

Pony: No excuses! That is a detention for you!

Me: You're icky; I am NOT going to detention. Wait…will The Breakfast Club be there?

Pony: The Who?

Me: Oh yeah, before your time. I bet Two-bit knows what it is.

Two-bit: What?

Me: AH! Never mind! I'm just going to go watch the Mighty Ducks…again!

Two-bit: She doesn't own us or anything else she mentioned.

**Willow's POV**

Should I tell him? If I did tell him, he might like me back. What if he doesn't? I'll never be able to talk to him again. It would be to embarrassing. I hate this! Why him? I should tell him.

"Well I got to go little sister," Forrest said.

"Little sister!?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I'm older."

"By five minutes!"

"But you admit I'm older."

"Shut up." We walked outside.

"Oh, before I forget, you have to tell Chris soon. He's was wondering why you acted like that tonight. I ain't telling him you love him"

"Tell him I was PMSing."

"Will."

"Fine, I'll tell Chris I love him soon."

"Good. Bye Will."

"Bye."

**Julie's POV**

I was walking home, when I heard people talking. It sounded like that girl. What was her name? Willow.

"Fine, I'll tell Chris I love him soon."

"Good." I'm pretty sure that was Forrest. She was trying to take Chris from me! That loser! Good thing Chris doesn't like her. She's not even that pretty. She has a new bruise like every day.

She won't take Chris from me. I'll make sure of it. I know the perfect person to make her pay.

**Willow's POV**

It was going to be a weird day at school. Forrest is back for his first day. I have to deal with Chris. Fun!

"Hey Will, do you need a ride to school?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah."

"O.K. First you gout to wake up Pony and Soda."

"I thought that's what Darry does."

"Well if you haven't noticed, he's not here."

"But why do I have to?"

"Because I told you to," he cracked a grin.

"Fine." I walked into their room, with a pillow from Darry's room. I threw the pillow at Soda. He woke up about to say something, but I put my finger over my mouth, signaling him to shut up. He did. I mouthed for him to walk over to me quietly. When I did I gave him a knife and whispered for him to put it by my throat, but not to close 'cause I was going to scream. He whispered an O.K. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Pony shout up like toast from a toaster.

"Rise and shine!" I said cheerfully.

"What's with this?" Pony asked me.

"What? The knife? Soda was just going to kill me for throwing a pillow at him."

"No need to kill my ears."

"Sure there wasn't…Hurry up, we got school. I was sent to wake you two up. I've done my job, thank you for the help Soda." I bowed and walked out of the room. Two-bit was standing in the living room in shock.

"What was with the screaming?"

"You're rubbing off on me," was all I said. Soda and Pony walked down the stairs fully awake.

"What'd she do to you?" Two-bit asked curiously.

"She pretended she was gonna get killed by Soda." Pony replied angrily.

"Don't be a grumpy old fart! Let's go to school."

"Why are you so cheerful?" Pony asked.

"Today's the day I tell Chris."

"Hey Will if that don't work you could always bleach your hair blonde." Two-bit laughed.

"Yeah that's just like Pony bleaching and cutting his, it just ain't gonna happen." We walked to the car with Two-bit trying to convince me to go blonde.


	18. Selfesteem

Me: O.K…I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a month, I've been really busy.

Pony: What did I say to you in the last chapter missy!

Me: What _did_ you say to me in the last chapter?

Pony: No excuses!

Me: Oh yeah! Oh well, they're not mine.

**Willow's POV**

When we got to school, we all went our separate ways. I walked to my locker and saw Julie.

"Hey Willow," she said, moving out of my way.

"Hi Julie." I replied. I got my books and closed my locker as the bell rang. I started to walk away, but Julie dug her nails into my arm.

"What?" I said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere." What was she trying to do?

"Listen you're stupid and ugly. You're weak, nobody likes you. The only reason you have "friends" is 'cause they pity you. Chris hates you, he told me." She walked away.

I fell to the ground and silent tears streamed down my face.

**Forrest's POV**

Me and Chris were late to school…again. The only reason I went was so Willow wouldn't kill me.

When I got to my locker, I saw someone punching their locker down the hall. It was Will! Chris and I ran to her. Her knuckles were bleeding.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked.

"S-Soda." She managed to choke out.

"Alright." I said. I told Chris I'd take care of it. He shrugged and walked to his class. I fet bad for Will. She's my sister and I can't even help her.

When we got to the DX, Soda was by the pumps. He ran over to us.

"Will, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"Julie." She was still sobbing.

"What about Julie?"

"She's the most cold-hearted-witch I ever met." He led her to the wall of the store and sat her down. I sat down with them.

"What did Julie do?" Soda asked.

"She said I was stupid, ugly and that everyone hates me."

"Will, that's not true and you know it." I reassured her.

"She was worse than dad. She hit me in the heart. I wasn't ready for that. It was really low. I don't know why she did that."

"She just wants to get you mad." Soda said. She stood up and started to hit the wall.

"Will!" I yelled. She didn't stop. "Willow!" I got up and up and grabbed her arms. Her legs gave out and she started sobbing. Soda got a cloth and wrapped up her knuckles.

We stayed with her 'till lunch. Soda's gang and Chris showed up. I got up and walked over to Chris.

"Is Will O.K.?" Chris asked me. She nodded her approval.

"No she isn't. Julie said everyone hated her. She said Will was stupid and ugly."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know man, ask her."

"I just can't believe she would do that."

"Well she did and I got a bawling sister with bleeding knuckles to prove it!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

**Willow's POV**

Forrest and Chris walked over to me. When Chris looked at me, he had a look of pity. I would rather be dying in the desert than have to look at him with those eyes!

I don't see why he looked at me like that. He wasn't talked to like that, he wasn't treated like that. He sat down next to me.

"Do you really like her?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Julie, do you like her."

**Forrest's POV**

"I thought I did." Chris answered Will. It's like I could feel her heart sinking.

"I gotta get back to school Will, I'll see you later. I'm sorry." Chris said, leaving with Soda's friends.

"Will are you alright?" I asked.

"Just dandy, although Julie should try out for that part in The Wizard of OZ."

"Which part?"

"The witch that gets the house dropped on her." I knew it was going there.

"If you keep talking like that, you're gonna turn into Dorothy."

"Well, I already have parts for everyone."

"Really?"

"Yup. You're the scarecrow and-"

"Are you saying I need a brain?"

"Maybe. Don't interrupt! Chris is the Tin Man, he needs a heart and Johnny is the cowardly lion."

"What am I Will?" How long as Soda been standing there?

"You, Steve, and Two-bit are the Flying Monkeys. Pony is a munchkin." She smiled. That was the first smile I saw on her face today. I t was good to see her smiling again.

"That's so kind of you." Soda said.

"Isn't it though?"

"Will if you're feeling better, maybe you should go back to school." I suggested.

"I ain't going back there today."

"Why not?"

"There's blood on my locker, I don't need a reminder today."

"Fine Will."

"Go back."

"What?"

"You go back. You missed so much school. You can't miss anymore."

"Fine." I said saluting her. She smacked me in the head.

"Hey!"

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you did."

"Nope. The ghosts made me do it."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes.


	19. Real Life

Me: See! I'm updating faster than a speeding bullet!

Dally: Sure you are…HEY! I haven't been in this story!

Me: Yes you have!

Dally: When?

Me: Right now…

Dally:** Sighs. **She doesn't own us, or the song Real Life by Bon Jovie.

Me: Sadly, that is true. I know Bon Jovie didn't sing back in the 60's, O.K. he was only 8 in 1970, but pretend he sang back then!

**Willow's POV**

I walked back to the Curtis' house with Soda, he was unusually quiet.

"Hey Soda, are you O.K?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but are you?"

"Never been better." I lied. We were already at his house. When he opened the door, everyone but Darry and Dally was there. They were all laughing and having a good old time. I felt out of place.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." I said going outside. I stood on the porch and just stared. At what? Absolutely nothing. I started to sing a song I liked. I'm not what people called a "marvelous singer," but I wasn't horrible. I was just average.

"_I wish that life was like it is in the movies  
'Cause the hero always gets his way  
No matter how hard it gets on that dark lonely road  
At the end he's got a smile on his face  
But when they threw me out to the lions  
No one saved me as I fell from your grace  
And no one wrote me new lines for what I said wrong  
What I did wrong I could not erase_

This is real life  
This is real love  
This is real pain that much I'm sure of  
These are real tears  
These are real fears inside that I can't hide  


_I wish that I could be your white knight in armor  
With an army just to bring you back home  
But I'll admit I'm scared of dialing your number  
Someone else is gonna answer the phone  
Why can't it be like it is on TV?  
When the orchestra plays and you come back to me_

This is real life  
This is real love  
This is real pain that much I'm sure of  
These are real tears  
These are real fears inside I can't hide  
This real life  
This real love  


_These are real wounds I'm bleeding from  
And I realize this real  
I always thought that our love was a storybook tale  
God knows that I never dreamed in the end it would fail_

'Cause this is real life  
This is real love  
This is real pain that much I'm sure of  
These are real tears  
These are real fears inside, I can't hide  
This real life  
This is real love

_These are real wounds I'm bleeding from  
When I realize this real"_

When I finished, someone was looking at me and people behind me were clapping. I turned and saw Soda and Two-bit. Infront of me, Dally was staring at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Who was that about?" Dally asked.

"Why does a song have to be about someone?"

"It doesn't, but if you're crying about it…"

"Dal, you're underestimated in your thinking ability."

"So, who was it about?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. It was about Chris." He shrugged and left. Yeah, thanks for the support Dal. I screamed.

"Will, what's wrong?" Soda asked me.

"I can't take it!"

"Take what?"

"Love!"

**Chris's POV**

I came back to my place angry. I wasn't even sitting on the couch for five minutes when Julie just invited herself in.

"Knock." I said.

"Excuse me?!"

"You shouldn't just barge in here."

"Fine, I'll knock next time, don't have a heart attack."

"There won't be a next time Julie."

"What?"

"We're done?"

"Why?''

"You told Will a bunch of lies."

"No I didn't"

"Just leave, we're over."

"Fine, if you're going to ruin everything over _her _than fine! I don't need you anyway!" She stomped away and slammed the door.

"The easy part is done, now I have to make the hardest decision of all." I said to myself.


	20. News

Me: Aw! It's coming to an end!

Johnny: **With those sad puppy dog eyes. **Really?

Me: Yes, it's sad.

Johnny: Yeah…

Me: Johnny, you can do the disclaimer…

Johnny: She doesn't own us.

**Willow's POV**

When I walked into school and up to my locker, I made sure nothing unusual was there. Nothing was there. I let out a sigh of relief. I still couldn't believe Julie did that, so much happened yesterday. I opened my locker and a note fell out.

_Willow,_

_Meet me in the park at the fountain at 5:00PM. I need to talk to you, alone. It's important._

_-Chris_

Why would he want to meet me? He probably just wants to tell me how much trouble I caused between him and Julie. I guess I should go and see what he had to say. I just had to make through school first.

At lunch, we went over to the DX. I showed Soda the letter.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to meet him?"

"Yeah, he deserves it, if he can't tell me at school."

At 4:30, I started to head to the park, so if he was early he wouldn't be waiting. I was walking by myself, what a great idea. To my surprise, I actually got there with ease.

I was waiting for what seemed like hours, when someone finally showed up. It wasn't Chris though, it was Julie.

"Hey Willow." She said evilly.

"Hello," I replied, scared.

"I just want you to know, you broke me and Chris up. You're going to pay." She walked closer to me and punched me in the face, repeatedly. She also kicked me in the stomach. I fell on my knees. "That'll do for today." She said and walked away. I didn't bother getting up. I just looked down at the ground and cried. This just wasn't my week. Things could never go my way.

"Willow…"Chris lifted my chin up. "Are you O.K.?"

"No…"

"What happened?"

"Julie happened."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He held out his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me up. "I don't think you want to talk to me right now."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm ugly at the moment." It was true. I knew I had bruises forming under my both my eyes and by lip.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Will, you're beautiful."

"Stop, I'm not." I said seriously.

"When I look into your eyes right now, I see the most beautiful chocolate eyes. Your smile, it light up a room. Whenever you laugh, I have to savor it, just so I can always have it. When I see you're sad, it breaks my heart. What I'm trying to say is, Willow, I love you. I'm never going to stop loving you."

I started to cry. I couldn't believe it. He _loves _me.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Chris, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes you idiot." He hugged me and spun me around. Then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! It was my first _real_ kiss. Mark doesn't count and he never will. Chris is the best thing since sliced bread.


End file.
